Various devices are available or have been patented for holding personal items such as toothbrushes and combs. In respect to toothbrushes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,219 defines an apparatus for disinfecting toothbrushes. The apparatus is a container with chambers into which a disinfecting liquid is deposited along with a tooth brush. Such a container must be "water tight" in order to hold the liquid with out flowing the liquid out of the container. A similar receptacle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,446,520.
A similar apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,833,541. The purpose of the apparatus in this patent is for holding a liquid for disinfecting a hair comb.
In each of the above cited patents, it is the intent to have a container that will hold a disinfecting liquid, and for disinfecting either a toothbrush or hair comb.